A Febre Dos Beijos
by alpha61
Summary: O Vale Encantado está cheio de romance. Logo, está cheio de beijos!


**A Febre Dos Beijos**

SINOPSE: O Vale Encantado está cheio de romance. Logo, está cheio de beijos!

Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Spike e Petrie. Os cinco amigos já tiveram o seu primeiro beijo. Mas não correu muito bem para todos.

**Littlefoot:**

Eu corria pelo Vale à procura da minha amiga Cera. Ela tinha que saber! A Ali tinha voltado ao Vale!

Eu bait em alguma coisa: "Au!"

"Ei! Cuidado, Littlefoot! Qual é a pressa?", era a Cera.

"Desculpa, Cera! Eu andava à tua procura!"

"O que é que se passa?"

"A Ali voltou ao Vale!"

"E...?"

"E? Cera! Não estás contente? Ela já não vinha cá à muito tempo! Vamos poder estar todos juntos outra vez!"

"Littlefoot! Escuta aqui: a Ali gosta de ti!"

"O quê?!"

"Tu és o único que ainda não viu! Mas se queres que te diga! Eu acho que ela não é boa para ti!"

"Como assim?"

"Tu não percebes mesmo nada, pois não?"

Eu estava confuso. Não estava a perceber o que é que ela me estava a tentar dizer.

"Já vi que não vais lá com palavras."

De repente, sem tempo para reagir, senti os a boca da Cera encostar-se na minha. Era estranho, visto que somos de espécies diferentes. Mas a verdade é que eu gostei! Gostei muito! Eu desde sempre achei que iria ter uma família com uma Pescoço-Longo como eu, mas parece que estava errado. As Tricórnios beijam muito bem!

A Cera separou-se de mim: "Quando decidires o que queres, avisa-me!"

Ela foi-se embora e eu fiquei ali, pensativo: _O meu primeiro beijo._

**Cera:**

Eu nem acredito que o beijei! Eu beijei-o! O Littlefoot! O meu verdadeiro amor! Oh! E soube tão bem! Nunca mais vou esquecer este meu primeiro beijo.

A Ducky veio ter comigo: "Cera!"

"Olá, Ducky! Tudo bem?"

"Eu queria perguntar-te uma coisa."

"O quê?"

"Como é que se beija alguém?"

"?"

"É que... eu gosto do... alguém!

"Estou a ver..."

Eu aproximei-me dela: "É assim..."

E beijei-a. Não há mal nenhum nisso! Foi só para lhe mostrar! Como é que se mostra a alguém como se beija sem lhe beijar?

Mas... tenho que admitir. Soube-me bem beijar uma fêmea!

Separamo-nos do beijo.

"Obrigada, Cera."

A Ducky estava espantada, mas depois foi-se embora.

Eu sorri e continuei a andar.

**Ducky:**

Esquesito!

**Petrie:**

Eu estava a voar pelo Vale à procura da Ducky.

Ao longe, via-a e fui até ela: "Ducky!"

Ela olhou para mim: "Petrie! O que é que se passa?"

"Preciso falar contigo!"

"Diz!"

"Sem o Spike."

O Spike percebeu o que eu queria e foi-se embora.

"Podes falar!", disse a Ducky.

"Ducky. Mim acha que tu és muito bonita e quando estou contigo, fico logo a tremer!"

"Petrie. O que é que que me estás a tentar dizer?"

"Ducky. Eu... Eu am... Eu...", eu não conseguia falar. "Oh. Esquece!"

Eu beijei-a apaixonadamente. Nem podia acreditar no que tinha feito. Eu gostava dela e tinha-a beijado!

Ela separou-se de mim.

"É isto.", disse eu.

"Petrie. Eu... não sabia."

"Agora sabes!", eu sorri para ela, mas ela não estava contente.

"Petrie. Eu... não posso."

"O quê?"

"Desculpa, Petrie. Mas eu não gosto de ti dessa maneira. Eu... Eu gosto de outro. Desculpa.", ela virou-se e foi-se embora, deixando-me para trás, triste.

Parece que o meu primeiro beijo não correu como eu esperava.

**Ducky:**

O Petrie beijou-me. Foi o meu primeiro beijo. Só tive pena por não ter sido o Littlefoot a beijar-me.

**Spike:**

O Spike andava pelo Vale com umas flores na boca.

Ele viu a Cera e dirigiu-se a ela.

"Olá, Spike!"

Ele pousou as flores em frente a ela, a sorrir.

"Não, obrigada. Não tenho fome.", a Cera continou a andar.

Mais tarde, o Spike foi ter com ela outra vez, com folhas-estrela na boca.

Ele pousou as folhas em frente à Cera.

"Spike! Já disse que não estou com fome!"

A Cera continuou a andar.

O Spike meteu-se à frente dela, impedindo-a de continuar.

"Spike! Deixa-me passar!"

Ela tentou virar-se, mas o Spike não a deixou ir.

"O que é que se passa contigo hoje?"

De repente, o Spike beijou a Cera.

"Ah. Percebi.", disse a Cera, depois do beijo.

O Spike estava a olhar para ela, a sorrir.

"Olha, Spike. Tu até és simpático. Mas... eu não quero nada contigo, além de amizade."

O Spike ficou triste.

"Desculpa."

A Cera foi-se embora e o Spike ficou parado, triste.

Parece que o seu primeiro beijo correu mal.

**Cera:**

Eu não sabia que o Spike gostava de mim daquela maneira. Tenho pena de lhe ter rejeitado, mas eu gosto do Littlefoot! Não dele!

**Littlefoot:**

A Ali tinha acabado de se declarar e estava a beijar-me.

Ela até beija bem, mas... não é ela quem eu quero! Eu amo a Cera!

Quando nos separamos, fui o primeiro a falar:

"Escuta, Ali. Eu gosto muito de ti, mas é como amiga! Eu não gosto de ti dessa maneira. Mas podemos continuar a ser amigos!"

"Está bem."

A Ali saiu, triste.

Parece que hoje é o dia das surpresas! Não paro de ser surpreendido!

**Ali:**

Não sei o que fazer. O Littlefoot rejeitou-me! Não me consigo imaginar com outro Pescoço-Longo que não ele! Pelo menos foi com ele que eu tive o meu primeiro beijo!

**Ducky:**

Eu vi o Littlefoot e fui ter com ele. Acho que o facto do Petrie se ter declarado a mim me deu forças para me declarar a ele!

"Ei! Littlefoot!"

"Ducky? Passa-se alguma coisa?"

"Mais ou menos. Eu queria falar contigo."

"Diz!"

"Eu queria dizer-te que tu tens sido um amigo fantástico!"

"Obrigado, Ducky! Tu também és fantástica!"

"Obrigada. Mas... o que eu estou a tentar dizer é que tu és muito especial para mim!"

"Como assim?"

"Chega aqui, por favor."

O Littlefoot abaixou o pescoço e eu falei-lhe ao ouvido: "Eu amo-te."

Depois beijei-o na boca. Soube tão bem! Eu gosto dele à muito tempo, só que nunca tive coragem para lhe contar! Se ele me aceitar, acho que desmaio de alegria!

Separamo-nos do beijo e o Littlefoot foi o primeiro a falar: "Ducky. Eu... não quero magoar-te, mas..."

Comecei a ficar preocupada.

"Eu não te amo."

O meu coração partiu-se. O amor da minha vida rejeitou-me e eu não sei o que fazer.

Comecei a chorar.

"Por favor, Ducky! Não chores! Eu vou continuar a ser teu amigo!"

"A sério?"

"Claro!"

Fiquei mais aliviada: "Obrigada."

"De nada."

Ele abraçou-me.

Apesar de ter sido rejeitada, fico feliz por podermos continuar amigos.

**Littlefoot:**

E as surpresas não param! Já é a segunda amiga que eu magoo. Não é por mal! Mas eu fico triste por elas. Não consigo evitar! Eu não posso amar todas! Pelo menos amo a Cera e tenho a certeza que ela também me ama.

Pois é! Todos tiveram os seus beijos! Uns gostaram, outros não. Mas no final, tudo correu bem.

O Littlefoot declarou-se à Cera e os dois beijaram-se, sabendo que se amavam e que iriam ser felizes.

O Petrie percebeu que a Ducky estava triste e consolou-a. No final, acabaram por se beijar e a Ducky percebeu que talvez estivesse enganada e que o seu verdadeiro amor era o Petrie.

O Spike, depois de ter sido rejeitado pela Cera, encontrou uma Cauda-De-Espigão que tinha chegado com a sua família ao Vale Encantado para morarem lá. Os dois apaixonaram-se e acabaram por ficar juntos.

Quanto à Ali: ela foi-se embora do Vale com o resto da manada e conheceu o Shorty. Os dois apaixonaram-se e ficaram juntos. E o Shorty não precisou de partir, porque a manada da Ali decidiu ficar com as outras manadas no Grande Círculo.

E assim passou a febre dos beijos, ficando todos felizes com quem amavam.


End file.
